


At The End of October

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (can we make that one a thing tho), Alternate Universe - Apartment Buddies, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexuality, Def follow them, F/F, Gen, Halloween, Harlivy - Relationship, Past Abuse, also!! this is a gift for my wonderful friend Ranelle!!, better known as @opalaqua on Instagram!!, past abusive relationship, red diamond, same-sex romance, the joker's only mentioned so I'm not gonna add him in there, theyre super cool and a rlly good artist so if you've got Instagram and like the stuff they post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harleen drags Selina along with her on the yearly tradition of dressing up and getting free candy, which she refuses to let go of. Together, a jester and a cat burglar hit the apartment. They definitely won't encounter the building's newest tenant, who definitely isn't a very attractive, if somewhat grouchy redhead who Harleen immediately develops a crush on. No way.--On hiatus. I hate school.---orphaned 7/3/18 by hiwrighter im never finishing this lol





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend ranelle!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+ranelle%21%21).



> again I'd like to give a shoutout to my friend Ranelle!!! they yell about harlivy with me n they're very supportive and awesome  
> also since I know some o ya'll are gonna be like "but Harley's accent!!!!" she hasn't been dropped in the heckin acid and been driven insane bc this is a HIGH SCHOOL AU and that does not happen at high school

"Remind me again why you're insisting on me going with you to trick-or-treat—which, may I remind you, is a tradition we, as high-schoolers, have long outgrown?" Selina said, inspecting her long nails with a bored expression and a flat voice.  
"Outgrown Halloween?" Harleen scoffed. "You say that like it's possible."  
Selina just looked at her.  
"Besides, you've already bought your costume," the blonde huffed, mock-offended.  
"You bought my costume. Not me." Selina picked some lint off her shirt. "And you spent a remarkable amount on it, considering all I need to be a cat burglar is mask, black clothes, gloves, and possibly cat ears." She paused. "Definitely cat ears."  
"Well, excuse me for not being a bargain hunter," her friend muttered, then added, "How do you do that?"  
Selina looked up, mildly confused. "Do what?"  
"Always find something to, I dunno, pick at. Your nails, the lint on your shirt. It makes you look really indifferent."  
The brunette stood and stretched her arms above her head, yawning in a strangely catlike fashion as she did so. "Art imitates reality."  
"That makes no sense."  
"Let me make it simpler. I am perfect, and any 'flaw' I find in my appearance is simply an act made up to soothe the imperfect. I am perfect—art. Everyone else is imperfect—reality. Art imitates reality. You see?"  
"That was less than simple, and more than a little big-headed." Harleen rolled her eyes. "Typical Kitty."

"Come on!" Harleen chirped, dragging the less-than-enthusiastic Selina after her. "We've still got, like, eighty apartments to hit!"  
"Oh, no. What if we miss a few. That would be such a tragedy. Whatever shall we do." Selina droned. Her mask had somehow fallen off without either of them noticing somewhere around the seventh apartment.  
Harleen herself was dressed as a jester—a "harlequin," she insisted, sounding more pleased with the awful pun every time.  
"Sarcasm really doesn't suit you." She grinned at her friend and kept a firm arm on her shoulder as she reached out and, with some difficulty around her bag of treats, rapped on the door.  
The door creaked open, and Harleen opened her mouth to say "Trick-or-treat!" But the words died in her throat with a flustered internal scream, and she could only state with her mouth open.  
The teenager leaning against the doorway was absolutely gorgeous. Her red hair curled and tumbled four or five inches past her shoulders, matching her freckles. Her arms crossed, and her green eyes and full lips held the expression of boredom.  
"Aren't you two a little old to be trick-or-treating?" she said flatly, in a voice that didn't quite have a British accent.  
"She dragged me into it." Selina gestured in Harleen's general direction, evidently too busy with her nails to be bothered with accuracy.  
The girl's eyes flicked to Harleen, and she managed to croak, "It's tradition."  
The redhead looked like she wanted to say something else, but a voice from deeper in the apartment called, "Pamela, dear, you aren't refusing candy to those poor children, are you?"  
The girl—Pamela—rolled her eyes. "No, Mother, they aren't children. They're my age."  
"High-schoolers?" A woman with hair to match her daughter's appeared, sticking her head out of what Harleen assumed was the bathroom, if their apartment was the same as hers. "Silly girls. You're too old for this."  
"That's what I told them," Pamela muttered.  
"Just give us the candy before Harleen does something we all regret," Selina advised her.  
Grumbling, Pamela dropped a mini bag of M&Ms into Selina's bag and a couple of Hershey's Kisses in Harleen's. "You got your candy. Get out of my face."  
"Geez. Okay, drama queen." Selina tugged Harleen along with her as she retreated. "What a grump," she muttered after they were out of hearing range. "I'm certainly never going back to that apartment. Harleen?"  
Harleen didn't reply, just stared at the floor and hoped she hadn't been blushing floor throughout the encounter.  
"Harleen, are you alright? Normally you'd be raging about rude people who don't appreciate the tradition."  
"Normally rude people aren't gorgeous." Harleen realized too late what she had said and clapped a hand over her mouth, blushing furiously and glancing over her shoulder as if Pamela was right behind them, listening to every word. But her door was closed, and they were too far away for her to have heard anyway.  
"Oh my god. You do not have a crush on the rudest girl here." Selina rolled her eyes. "You know, you've got like, zero chances with her. I hate to put you down like that, but you saw the way she was looking at us."  
"She gave me those Hershey's Kisses." Harleen muttered.  
"Coincidence. She's probably not even a lesbian, Harl."  
"You're right." The blonde sighed mournfully. "Doesn't stop her from being hot, though."  
"You've got a point."

**Author's Note:**

> me too Harleen  
> ughh I feel like?? they got rlly out of character at the end but :,,,)) I don't feel like redoing it so here ya go  
> RANELLE UR AMAZING


End file.
